Olwen's Sister
by persian85033
Summary: This is an Isis Trilogy fanfic. Olwen has a twin sister on Earth, who has gone looking for her. She arrives at the settlement looking for her. What will Mark London do? Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

Alondra Catalina Alcazar Moreno sat in the small, stuffy office. She was lucky to be alone, just her, in this one room. Outside, she could hear the roar of cars and crowds. She shook her head. She hated all these noise. Sometimes she felt she hated people, period. They were the reason, after all, why she had to endure all that noise, all that commotion, all that pollution, the reason she could never be truly alone. She was alone now, but the space was so small, and there was someone just beyond the door. She sighed. Hopefully today, the private investigator would have the information she wanted. She saw the door opening, and he stepped into the room.

"Good morning Miss Alcazar."

"Good morning. You asked that I come to see you, because you had something you wanted to tell me in person?"

"Yes, indeed."

"Have you found them?"she asked, anxiously.

"I guess in a way, yes, I did."

"What do you mean, in a way?"she asked, sharply.

"I mean that, I have found your birth parents, but they are…or were…"

"Just say it. I hate it when people go around and around. It's easier to just say it point blank. Now get to the point."

"Very well."

He shuffled some papers.

"It appears that your birth parents worked for STC."

"The Stellar Travel Consortium?"she asked, shocked.

So her parents worked for those people. Very few people knew how she felt about them. She always thought they were nothing more than a bunch of irresponsible cowards, all of them! Them and anyone who had anything to do with them. She had always hated them all. If she disliked people, it was nothing compared to how she felt about the STC officials and anyone who took their 'help'.

"My parents? Work for those people!"she exclaimed aloud. "Why…that's something else. What do they do?"

"Did, Miss Alcazar. Did."said the investigator grimly.

"You mean they are dead?"she asked.

"Yes."

Alondra looked at her hands in her lap. So both of her parents were dead. At least now she knew for a fact that they were dead and she would never meet them. She didn't think she could ever find the place where they were buried, because it would probably be with loads of other people, or they were probably not even buried, but rather burned. Space was so limited, so precious, that it was not the custom to bury people anymore, unless they were going to use the land to build over, or something.

"Well, at least now I know. There is nothing worse than not knowing. At least now I won't be feeding false hopes, will I? It is a pity I didn't find them when they were still alive. I would have liked to know exactly why they gave me up for adoptions, but I don't think I can complain. After all, it's not like I had a terrible life. The Alcazars were always very good to me, except for the fact that they lied to me about them being my parents. I never knew until my mo, Mrs.Catalina Moreno viuda de Alcazar told me before she died. I would just have liked to know. But what did they do? Were they part of a crew of settler ships? I must say, I don't know much about them, but just now, I am quite ashamed to be related to them. Me, of all people! Related to people like them! Who don't have the courage to face the consequences of their actions! I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, though."

"They were not part of a crew of a settler ship. No."said the investigator. "They kept the Light on one of the STC planets. Isis."

"Keepers of the Light?"

"Yes. On Isis."

"So, that means…but you said they are dead?"

"Yes. That is something else. From what I've been able to find out, they kept the Isis Light for six years. Their term of duty was for twenty five years."

"So they came back to Earth? Or they died on Isis?"she asked.

"Isis. They died on Isis."

"And someone else keeps the Light today?"

"Yes. That is something else. You see, Miss Alcazar, you have a sister."he said.

Alondra was speechless.

"A sister? Where is she?"

"On Isis. She was born on Isis, and has been keeping the Light after your parents' death."

"Hasn't Isis already been colonized?"she asked, remembering having heard something about that.

"Yes. It has been colonized for at least forty five years."

"Oh."

"That is not all, Miss Alcazar."the investigator told her.

"There is more? Oh, but of course, there is more. Me, forgetting the most important thing! Right, you still haven't told me their names."

"Gareth and Liz Pendennis."the investigator told him.

"Gareth and Liz Pendennis."she repeated after him. "Well, um, certainly very nice names. Gareth and Liz. And what has become of…my sister?"

"Miss Olwen Pendennis has been keeping the Isis Light ever since your parents' death. However, there is something else."

"Oh?"

"Miss Pendennis was born on Isis, as I have already told you, but….she was not the only person born on Isis."

"What do you mean?"

"Miss Alcazar, you were born on Isis also."

"Me? But…but I'm here, on Earth."she exclaimed.

"Miss Pendennis is more than just your sister. She is your twin. Your identical twin."

"I have an identical twin?"

"Yes."

"But how could that be? Why didn't I grow up on Isis, too, then?"

"Apparently, your parents had you shipped back to Earth, because you needed certain medical attention that their equipment could not provide. They asked that you be send back to Isis as soon as possible, but with their death…"

Alondra looked up as soon as he had spoken of her health. She looked down. Yes. She knew what he was talking about. Those stupid seizures that still came to this day. She still took medicine for them, of course, she had always hated them, and blamed her parents for passing such a condition on to her. Were they the reason she had grown up with strangers?

"So, if my parents died, how did my sister survive? How old was she?"

"Three years old."

"Three? She could never have survived!"

"No. Apparently, the robot looked after her."

"Cared by a robot."she said scornfully. "Thank you for your time."she said, getting up and paying him.

"It is my pleasure."

She left the office and walked out onto the dirty, crowded street. She always felt suffocated at the presence of so many people in one place. She looked at her watch. There was no way she was going to be able to get home in less than an hour, whether she decided to walk or not. If she took a taxi, then she would be stuck in traffic. If she decided to walk, then she would have to push and be pushed by the amount of people all around. I have a twin, she thought to herself. An identical twin. When she got home she did something she didn't usually do. She went to the mirror, and looked closely at herself in it. How similar were her and, what had he said her name was? Olwen. In what ways were they alike? In what ways were they different? She thought about it, so much, that she almost missed her novela.

"Oh, dear!"she exclaimed. "I'm late."she walked over to the television. "What do you think?"she asked her dogs and cats. "I have a sister. A twin. And an identical one at that. She lives on another planet, would you believe it? Do you suppose she would be lonely?"

She didn't sleep much that night. She fed her pets as usual in the morning, but she wasn't looking forward to her breakfast, as she usually did.

"What am I going to do?"she asked them. "Maybe…perhaps I should go to Isis? Oh, dear. You don't suppose it's…well, a bit dodgy? Well, we'll just have to find out, now, won't we?"

She left the kitchen, and walked to her computer. She looked up everything there was about Isis. Evidently, the planet had been colonized for forty five years. Isis was the fourth planet of the F5 star Ra, in the constellation Indus. About five or so parsecs from Earth. The original settlement was in one of the valleys. The mountains were not safe, due to the high ultra-violet radiation and the low oxygen. That must be harsh, she thought. She had always loved heights. She loved to fly in airplanes, to see everything below her from the heights. Poor Olwen, she thought. Today the heights would not be a problem, with oxygen tablets and force-field belts.

"Oh, dear."she thought.

It said that the original Earth population was in primitive agricultural phase.

"Oh, no. That would mean that I should not go there."

She frowned. She didn't care. She would just have to bring along something to protect herself, that was all. Why, she could even tell those people she was from STC. That she had been sent to…well, she would think about that later. Yes. After all, if they were just a primitive agricultural community, what could they possibly do to her? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Perhaps throw stones at her? Call her names? Ha! And no one would have to know she was there. A lot of people wandered the Galaxy on their own. She would simply have to be smart, that was all. The quarantine wasn't going to stop her. See her sister she would. Her twin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, first things first!"she said to herself. "First we'd have to get a ship."she told her pets. "A ship, right."

That shouldn't be too difficult. She got it with no problem, and she knew how to navigate a ship and everything.

"Everyone will come, too."she said. "We'll just have to wear force field collars, that's all. Specially tuned. They'll just have to tuned to mine. That way you can't wander too far. And you won't be eating anything that might be dangerous. As for clothes, I don't need too many. We should be ready to leave in no time!"

They were ready in five days. The trip, she guessed, would take about two months, if she went fast enough.

"We'll be there in two months."she told her dogs and cats. "Is everybody ready? The ship will be our home for those two month. It's very nice. Everyone will like it. Let's go."

After they left Earth, Alondra stared back at the planet.

"Just look at it. Isn't it beautiful? And those miserable humans have destroyed it all completely. We just can't let them do that to other planets. Not until they leave this one exactly the way they found it! But there's no time for that right now. What do you think my sister will be like?"

Alondra looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at her red hair, her blue eyes, and her creamy, white skin. Her skin was something that she had always liked about herself. She had always prized it, and took care to guard it against the sun. Even thought the sun didn't emit so much ultra-violet, she always wore some kind of force field on her, so that it would touch her skin in any way. She had never suffered from acne, or anything. She wore her hair long, down to her knees. She fastened it with beautiful clips, and the rest of it went down in a cascade of reddish brown curls. She had always wished she had green eyes. That way, with her hair, they would look perfect. The time during the journey from Earth to Ra, she spend reading, working on her, listening to her music, and surfing the Internet.

"We're almost there."she told her pets. "See, there it is. See that right there?"she pointed. "There's Ra. Yes, that's it, all right. We just have to get to the fourth planet. Remember, the fourth planet."

She made the ship go into orbit around the fourth planet. She looked down at the wrinkled, red surface.

"Any oceans? Lakes? Anything? Surely, there is water there. If people live on it."

As if to answer her question, the color suddenly changed to blue. An ocean about half a planet wide.

"Wow. And what a difference. I suppose it would make a difference, now wouldn't it?"she said. "A planet with no pollution, if those settlers haven't already ruined it, the way they've ruined Earth."

She looked until she found the rift valley system, and landed neatly on the top of a mesa.

"First, of course, oxygen tablets for everybody."

She took one herself, and put it in all her pets' food. Then they climbed out of the ship.

"We'll have to go down there."she said.

She looked around her. To the north and west she saw only range after range of mountains. all red and purple. To the east a river. And to the south, a valley.

"The valley,"she said. "Now that's where I'll find Olwen. That's where I'll find my sister. Come one."

She put all her pets back into the flyer, and flew down into the valley. On her way, she saw children started screaming, pointing, and running. She landed, and climbed out again. She didn't pay much attention to the children. She wasn't there to see them, after all. They stared at her. She walked towards their village. Most of them were assembled in front of a hut that was bigger than all the others.

"Where is everyone else?"she asked one of the youngsters.

"They're eating."she said. "It is first dinner. We don't eat until second dinner."

"Were is the dining hall?"

The girl pointed to the double sized hut.

"Thank you."

They all stared at her. She had come out of the sky, and in the direction of the mesa. She carried strange creatures with her. They were like purple-furs and rock bunnies, except that they were not purple, nor were they bunnies. She was dressed in the color purple, much nicer than any of the dyes the women here made, and it looked like it had taken several lifetimes to make. And her head covering was different. She didn't speak like the people in the valley, either. She pronounced her words differently. She didn't bother to knock on the door, or anything, but rather went right in to the dining hall. When they saw a strange woman enter the dining hall, all the elders, First, Seconds, and Thirds looked up. Alondra looked at all the women, hoping to see someone who resembled her in size, shape, and coloring. Someone with her eyes, her hair, her hands.

"I'm here looking for someone who goes by the name Olwen Pendennis."she said, looking around.

The elders and the Council looked shocked. The President let his spoon fall with a clatter. Everyone was surprised. No one had ever seen the President look like that before.

"What do you mean?"he demanded.

"Just what I said. I was send here by STC. I am here to speak to Miss Olwen Pendennis."

"Who are you?"

"I already told you I was from STC. My name is Alondra Alcazar Moreno. I'm here to see the Keeper."

Everyone in the rom gasped. The Keeper? That Old Woman? The Ugly One?

"You shouldn't be here!"he growled.

"Well, I am here."she said. "And I want to see the Keeper of the Isis Light."

She looked around the room.

"You should know, stranger, that the Keeper of the Light lives in the north. Are you from that Old Woman?"asked one of the women fearfully.

"I am from STC. What do you mean, That Old Woman? I've met many old women in my life. I don't know if we are talking about the same one."

"You know, the one who takes people."

"No, I don't know."

"Silence!"exclaimed the President. "You need to come with me."

No one had ever seen the President like that. He looked…pale and a little scared. In the President's house, he asked Alondra why she was on Isis.

"I already said. I'm here to talk to Olwen Pendennis."

"You will not find her here."

"She is the Keeper of the Isis Light. From what we know, she hasn't left Isis."

"She died."

"Died? Well, I'd like to visit her grave, then, if you please."

"NO!"

"Why not? Is it possible that you are lying to me? Listen to me, I have orders to speak personally to Miss Pendennis. If you don't tell me where to find her, I shall simply have to report back to STC. They'll come here personally, and know what to do. Of course, I shall stay here in the valley for a few days, until you decide which is better. And I wouldn't intent anything against me if I was you. I must report back, you see, if anything happens to me, they will investigate. I have orders to give you exactly two weeks. If by then, I have not spoken with the Keeper, you know what will happen. I must also, of course, see how life on Isis has been going. They are thinking of returning with more settlers, you know."

President London looked shocked.

"I shall speak to the Council."he simply said.


	3. Chapter 3

President Mark London was shocked that this woman asked to see Olwen Pendennis. Who could she possibly be? She had said that she was from STC. He still felt sick inside when he remembered Olwen Pendennis. Still felt the same disgust, embarrassed at the predicament she had gotten him in so many years before. This woman was here to speak to her. Did that mean she didn't know? She surely must. Perhaps the Captain and the crew had kept it quiet after returning to Earth. That would seem the most logical course of action. But he didn't want anyone to find out. However, if he didn't do anything, or even if he did, she would still contact someone from Earth. He couldn't risk something like that. He had told her that he would consult the Council, but decided against it. He would not consult it with anyone. He would figure out a way out of this himself.

Alondra walked out of the President's house. It wasn't much, she thought, for a president. She walked down the village street. Earth's flag stood on a pole. She looked up at it, then walked on. Unusual, she thought, that everyone seemed to be afraid of her. Not that it was something new. Either way, she didn't mind. She wasn't here to impress anyone. She was here to find her sister. She looked at the youngsters waiting outside the dining hall.

"Hello."she said.

"Hello."they answered.

"Why are you waiting out here?"she asked.

"The elders, the Council, the First, Seconds and Thirds always eat first."one of them answered her.

"The older people eat first?"

"Just First, Seconds, and Thirds. And the women who are Firsts."

"You mean the other women don't eat with them?"

"Oh, no!"

"Why not?"

"They don't."

"My, my, my. I've heard about societies in which women are considered less than men! Well, they certainly will not think me less."she said.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Earth."

"Earth?"

"Yes. Haven't you ever heard about Earth?"

"Oh, yes. The Thanksgiving Day story. It is said in the stories of the Beginning Times that we came to Isis on a winged ship called Pegasus from a star called Earth. But it is only a story, you understand."

"What do you mean, a story? It is the truth. I don't know what the ship was called, but you certainly came from Earth. And Earth is not a star. It is a planet, like Isis."

"What's a planet?"

"What do you mean, what's a planet? Like, Isis, you know. A ball of rock that floats around a star."

"The stars are only there to decorate the sky at night."

"Well, they do decorate, but that is not all. The stars are suns, just like the one you see in the sky."

"Ra?"

"Yes."

The youngsters stared at this strange woman. She claimed to be from Earth, like the stories of the Beginning Times, but everyone knew that was just a story, that beyond the mountains that rimmed the valley, there was nothing. Simply World's End.

"What is that wall for?"she asked. "Where does the river go?"

"That is the Place of the Wall. It is taboo. Even to speak of it is taboo."

"Nonsense!"she said.

Alondra looked at the wall. The river went in under an arc in the wall, and disappeared. Where did it go?

"I've got a mind to go and see for myself where it goes."she said.

"You can't!"

"Says who?"

"The President and the Council."

"What's so dangerous about it? What's behind the Wall?"

"No one knows. Some say it is the Hobbit, or a dragon, or a monster, others that it is simply World's End."

"Nonsense. Stupidity is what that is. You don't suppose the President knows, does he?"

"No one knows."

"I've got a mind to go and find out for myself. Interesting."she said again.

It was time for the youngsters' supper, and Alondra went to feed her pets. She looked around the valley.

"It's a nice place, I'll grant you."she said. "I think I will stay for a while. At least there's plenty of space."

The next day, after breakfast, she went out. The people all stared at her curiously. She didn't bother to speak to the President today, but put on her force field, took an oxygen tablet, and began to climb the mountains. All the people who saw her were shocked. The mountains were taboo. If a person went up into the mountains, they would sicken and die. However, that seemed to be of no importance to the strange woman, who climbed up with her pets over the mountains. When she came back, everyone was surprised she was still alive. They wondered how she had survived. Perhaps she was That Old Woman.

"People are saying you are That Old Woman."a young boy told her. "But you don't seem old or ugly to me. Are you?"

"What old woman are you talking about?"asked Alondra.

She remembered how when she had walked into the dining hall people had asked her the same thing.

"Really, what are you talking about? I've never heard of any Old Woman before."

"You know, the Ugly One."

"No, I don't know. Perhaps you could explain it to me."

"The one who takes people."

"Takes people where?"

"Where they don't come back."

Alondra thought for a second. Taking people where they don't come back.

"You mean death?"she asked.

The boy nodded.

"Oh, that. There is no Old Woman."she laughed. "People simply die because they are mortals, you know. Your body wears down, and you die. Everyone must die some day. It is simply nature, you know. I will, you will, everyone will. Some sooner than others, but everyone eventually. It is impossible to live forever. Even if it were, I don't think I would go for it."

The boy looked at her.

"You wouldn't want to live forever?"

"Of course not. Think of it like going to sleep after a very long day. I mean, you wouldn't want to stay awake your whole life, would you? Think of death something like sleep. There's nothing to be afraid. And certainly not something like death. I never could understand why people fear death so much."

"But it is the end!"

"How can you be so sure? Haven't you ever thought that perhaps the reason people don't come back from the dead is because they don't want to come back? Anything is better than this life, perhaps. I've never thought it was worth living. Especially if you're human, you know. Perhaps if I were some other creature it would be different, but as a human…"

"Is it true that you're from Earth, too?"

"Yes, I am. What is your name?"

"Willi McCann."

"Oh, well, Willi, I am Alondra Alcazar. I suppose I should only give you my first and last name? You are quite simple."

"How could you have come from a star?"

"Earth is not a star. It is a planet, like Isis. I suppose you don't know what a planet is, do you?"

Willi shook his head.

"Why?"

"We were never taught what a planet is."

Alondra sighed. She felt angry.

"You know, I'd like to know why you are so…forgive me, but ignorant. How could you forget your history? Why? Who told you that Earth is a star? Who told you you may not climb the mountains? Why? Who has made you think that there is a monster behind the Wall?"

"The President and the Council say that we cannot climb the mountains because it is taboo, the Wall, too."

"Your president, is it? I have a mind to speak to him about this. Listen to me, Willi, of course you can climb the mountains. The only trouble is you need supportive equipment. That is all. It's true that it was much harder before. You had to use UVO suits and all that, but now with new technology it is much easier, you see."

"No, I do not see. The Guardian placed the taboos on the mountains."

"Nonsense! Tell me about this Guardian."

"He is the Guardian of Isis. It is he who keeps Ra in its accustomed path in the sky, and creates day and light , and all that is good. He is the Shining One."

"I see, you mean God."

"A bit like, I think."

"Hmm. Well…"suddenly Alondra had an idea. "Willi, you don't suppose you could tell me where to find the Keeper of the Light, do you?"she asked.

"The Keeper of the Light?"

"Yes. I must find her."

"You are from That Old Woman!"

"Enough! There is no old woman! Now, tell me about the Keeper. Where may I find her?"

"Her place used to be at the top of the mesa with the god thing. She is the reason that we have night and evil. She took the Light from the Guardian and would not give it back."

"What do you mean the god thing?"

"That."

He pointed to the top of the mesa.

"That's the old Light, I should think."

"It is taboo."

"It is only a simple piece of metal designed to send messages into space!"

"Now the Ugly One dwells in the north."

Alondra thought for a while.

"Do you mean to tell me that the Keeper of the Light is the old woman you speak about?"she asked.

"Yes."

"What! How…Why!"

Alondra was angry, infuriated. She didn't understand, but she could see that perhaps these stories were the reason she couldn't find her sister here. They called her an old woman. The spoke of her as death.


	4. Chapter 4

"I must go, excuse me."said Alondra.

She walked towards the President's house. As she was about to walk straight in, she changed her mind. She would discuss this over dinner. At dinner time, all the people who ate first, went in. She simply went in with them. Everyone was amazed. After all, she wasn't an elder, a First, Second, or Third.

"Mr.London!"she exclaimed as soon as she saw him. "I would like to know, exactly why when I speak to some of the people here, people whom you govern, why they are so, may I say, ignorant? Why don't they believe that they came from Earth?"she asked ferociously.

Everyone in the dining hall stared. Some laughed. It was obvious why they did not believe they came from Earth. It was simply a story that made no sense whatsoever.

"Why?"she demanded. "Why?"

Some of the elders, and even the Council looked disturbed.

"And just exactly what is this, I have been hearing so much about? World's End? The Place within the Wall? The mountains being taboo? And especially That Old Woman? Perhaps you could explain to me more clearly."

One of the Seconds spoke up.

"World's End is what lies beyond the mountains of this valley."

"There is no end to the world."said the strange woman. "What lies beyond this valley is…"

"SILENCE!"exclaimed the President.

"My, my, but such bad manners for a President. I don't believe it is good manners to interrupt someone while they are speaking!"

"What have you come here for?"

"You know very well what I came for. Though I must say, I never did imagine to come across something like this. Why has this happened? Why don't you remember your history? Why are you all so superstitious, and such? What has happened? Why all these taboos? I know every culture has its own quirks, its own taboos, but, really, this is ridiculous! To be governed by taboos!"she scoffed, shaking her head.

"The Guardian made the taboos."someone told her.

"Well, perhaps I should speak to this Guardian of yours. I think he is just as famous here, as That Old Woman."

Everyone shivered at what she said.

"No one can speak to the Guardian."said the President.

"You said he placed the taboos. Where is he? Surely he must have communicated with you sometime, if he placed the taboos."

"The Guardian doesn't speak to us anymore."someone said.

"Very well, that's just fine. The Guardian doesn't interest me much, though. But That Old Woman, now I should say that has gotten my attention. Has the Old Woman spoken to you, too."

"We see her work every day."

"People dying, you mean?"

"Yes."

"Enough!"exclaimed the President. "You have only come to stir trouble. What do you want from us?"

"You know very well what I want, Mr.London."

"You will address me as President London."

"I will address you however I please."

The woman and the President stared at each other, as though each wished the other nothing but ill.

"Right now, what I want is that you explain to me exactly what has happened here. Why all these taboos, and superstitions, and such?"

The President got up and left. The woman left with him. He could see that he would not be able to override her, but perhaps he might be able to come to a sort of agreement with her.

"Where may I find the Keeper of the Light?"she asked. "Or no, I've already noticed that you will not give me that information just yet. Right now, tell me why the people are so superstitious. Ah, and something else, I'd like to know more details about That Old Woman. And the Guardian. Where did all that come from?"

"It came from nowhere."

"Just soemeone's imagination?"

"It was not imagination."said the President.

Alondra could see that he shivered. Or rather she thought he did.

"Then, if it was not imagination, where? You will tell me, Mr.London, otherwise, I shall have to find another way of gaining that information."

"You want to find the Keeper of the Light, very well…"

"Right now, what I want is to find where That Old Woman and the Guardian came from?"

"They came from Isis."

"There is intelligent life native to Isis?"she asked.

"NO!"

"Then?"

"They were here when we landed."

"Let me get this straight. That Old Woman's place was with the Light, as I have been told. The old woman and the Light, and she was here when you landed. The old woman wouldn't by any chance be who I'm thinking she is, would she?"

"She may very well be."

"Who has done this? Why? Why are the mountains taboo?"

"The high ultra violet and…"

"I know that! I mean why are they taboo? From what I know you had the necessary supportive equipment to climb them when you arrived."

"They have been destroyed."

"Why? By whom?"

"I would suggest you left Isis."

"I will not leave, Mr.London. Not until I have found out exactly what has happened here, and spoken to Miss Pendennis. I think I should also have to set these people on the right course. They seem to be very misled."

"You will do nothing of the sort. I wish my people to develop without outside interference."

"Well, it appears you want the wrong thing."

"The taboos are there to protect us."

"I'm not so sure. They seem to be doing the exact opposite. Listen, Mr.London I think I shall stay here a few more days. If the Old Woman is indeed whom I think she is, I've been told she now dwells in the north. You'll think me odd, however, I've always thought legends, superstitions, and even taboos have a basis in fact. I shall go north in a few days, I'll see what I find there. Perhaps just whom I'm looking for. However, I warn you, Mr.London, I'm giving you, let's say, a week, seven days to get me out of this error, if indeed, it is, and give me any helpful information I may need on finding Miss Pendennis. I want to stay and see a little more about these taboos. They interest me quite a bit. I'll try to be a little helpful to the people."

"How could you possibly be helpful?"

Alondra smiled.

"You are indeed a most unusual person, Mr.London. Why am I under the impression that it was you who started all these superstitions and such? Why, I shall never know, perhaps, but I will do my best to find out. You are indeed very strange. I shall invite you in my ship, and share a cup of tea with me? I must say, I've never tasted any other herbs that aren't Earth's , but it should be interesting to try one from another planet. I daresay you miss Earth?"

"No."

"Hmmm. It was some time ago, I daresay. Perhaps you just didn't want to be reminded? Just like all these people, you're nothing more than a coward, hmm?"

She turned her back on him, and ran back to her ship. The next day, she did not feel like climbing the mountains. She got her hammock out, hung it in the orchard, and put her music on. The people were all very shocked, when they heard the noise. They didn't know the source. Furious, the President commanded her to get rid of that devilish thing.

"Not to worry, Mr.London. I would never pollute your planet. It is solar powered, you see. Every thing I use is solar powered. I don't believe in polluting."

No one knew what she was talking about.

"It's nothing, you see. Only a simple CD player. Would you like another CD? I've got plenty. I love to listen to music, so you see, I have plenty."

"They are tools of the devil!"yelled the President.

"Devil? Nonsense. They are simply devices, you see? Machines. I'm not exactly sure how they work. All I know is how to make them work. Like, to play this disc, I put it here, and press this button, and the music comes out of the speakers, see? Or the phones, whichever are attached to it."

"They are tools of the devil!"the President repeated.

"Stupid."said the woman. "You will leave me alone, if they are from the devil. Now, you don't want me to report you, do you, Mr.London?"

Everyone saw the President turn pale, and then he left. It seemed that his strange woman intimidated him. Several people were curious about her. She didn't dress the way ordinary people dress. She had come from the sky. She spoke differently, sometimes in ways no one could understand, which she claimed were called languages. She loved the animals she brought with her, instead of killing them for dinner. She petted them, hugged them, kissed them, and played with them. And she climbed the mountains, and spoke of the taboos with no fear at all.


	5. Chapter 5

The people were told by the Council not to speak to this woman. Several people were only too glad not to go near her. She seemed so…bizarre. She intimidated them, yet she seemed so very nice. She never tried to hurt anyone, but just the opposite. She always seemed very nice. She would sometimes invite them to her ship, and to share meals with her, which some of the woman and Fourths were only too happy to do. She always had the most delightful foods. Foods that the people of Isis had never tasted. She did no work such as the women did, washing, and such. She said that women were just as good as men, and that no one had the right to treat them like slaves. Soon everyone forgot what the Council and the President said. They could rage all they wanted. The woman only called to look at them, and ask the president if he wanted her to report him, and he would turn pale, and not say anything else. Her pets were also fun. She called them by names, and she said that the creatures were called cats, dogs, and bunnies. She also spoke to them as if they were real people, instead of just animals.

"Why do you do no work, Lady? Where did you get all these wonders?"asked a young boy once.

"They are not wonders, Jody."Alondra told him. "They are simply machines. You see, on this one, I can communicate with several people all over the Galaxy."

"What's a galaxy?"

"Well, that would be a little complicated to explain, I guess. It's the stars, Jody."

"The stars are a galaxy?"

"Yes. The one where we are right now is called the Milky Way."

"That sounds funny."

"I'll never understand why they named it that, but they did."

"But I thought that where we are is Isis."

"Yes, we are on Isis, but Isis is the Milky Way Galaxy. You see, Isis is a planet that goes around Ra. And Ra is a star that is part of the Milky Way Galaxy. A galaxy is made up of billions and billions of stars."

Jody nodded. It made sense.

"That's what Grandfather always told me."

"Hmm. Well, he's right."

"But the President says he is just crazy."

"I daresay that it is your president the one who is crazy, Jody."

"You shouldn't say those things, Lady. The President might get mad."

"I don't care. The President can get as mad as he likes. I don't care."

Jody looked up with admiration at the Lady. She wasn't afraid of the President.

"The President is nothing more than a twisted old loony."

"Will you ever leave Isis, Lady?"

"Well, perhaps. I would like to go back to Earth sometime. It is our home, Jody."

"How did you learn to climb the mountains, Lady?"

"Simply by climbing. There's nothing to it. Sure, it can be a little tiresome sometimes, but that's not an impediment."

"The mountains are supposed to be taboo."

"Nonsense."

"What lies beyond the mountains, Lady?"

"Well, when I looked there, I saw more and more mountains."

"Not World's End? Not nothingness?"

"Of course not. Would you like to go see for yourself?"

"Oh, yes!"

"Very well."Alondra went and got another force field belt and some oxygen tablets. "Take one of these, and put this around your waist. Now, follow me."

They walked out of the ship, and towards the Cascades. Everyone watched open mouthed as Jody, followed the strange woman, climbed the Cascades, and disappeared where they water began. Jody had never seen beyond the valley. He looked north. All there was were mountains, and more mountains.

"What is beyond the mountains, Lady?"

"I wouldn't know, Jody. I've never been there. I think I shall go there in a few days."

"Oh, can I go with you, Lady?"

"Would you like to?"

"Oh, yes!"

"I don't see why not. It might not be a bad idea. It is time that your people learned some common sense, and got rid of all these ridiculous taboos."

"I think the taboos are ridiculous, too."

"Good for you, Jody."Alondra said firmly.

"I don't understand, Lady, how we went up to the top of the Cascades, and we are not sick with the mountain sickness."

"What is the mountain sickness, Jody?"asked Alondra, offering him a cup of tea.

"It comes from Ra. If a man breaks the taboos, and climbs the mountains, he will sicken and die. The sickness is called the mountain sickness."

"Oh, well, you see, because of the oxygen and ultra violet."

"What is oxygen and ultra violet?"

"Oxygen is the part of the air that you breath, Jody. Ultra violet is the invisible rays Ra gives off that are dangerous to human beings."

"Why weren't they dangerous to us, Lady?"

"Because we carried force fields. That is the belt you are wearing. With it, nothing will touch you. Not even ultra violet."

"Oh. It's a sort of magic, isn't it?"

"No magic, Jody. I like to read books with magic in them, like Harry Potter, but this is not magic."

"What is Harry Potter?"

"It's a series of books. Don't you like to read books?"

"I don't know how to read, Lady."

"What! What do you mean you don't know how to read?"

"We are not taught. Only the elders read, out of the Good Book."

"You have not been taught to read?"

"No, Lady."

"Why?"

"It is not done."

"Oh, dear. Would you like to learn to read, Jody?"

"I don't know."

"Well, perhaps I shall teach you anyhow. Not teaching children to read, really! I think this has gone too far. I shall go now. I shall go north, and find her, I am almost certain she is there, and that she is the same one. Yes. Perhaps she can tell me something. Certainly Mr.London hasn't been very informative. This has gone too far. Yes. I shall go north, Jody, if you should like to come. I said you could."

"Oh,yes, Lady. Yes."

"Very well."


	6. Chapter 6

Alondra decided to go north the next day. Everyone on Isis stared as her ship rose and flew towards the sky, heading north. Alondra didn't care that they stared. Perhaps it was better for them. She followed the river towards its source. It didn't take her long to find another valley.

"She probably lives here."she said. "After all, it's impossible to live in the mountains. I'll just have to look here, and if she's not here, I'll go further north."

Really, this was a most attractive place. The giant bamboos there grew almost above her head. The river consisted of a single waterfall, and looked like steps of molten silver. She and her animals looked around.

"Well, let's see. There's no sign of life anywhere. Well, human life, that is."she corrected herself as she saw some larks overhead. "It would be nice to linger, wouldn't it?"she laughed. "But perhaps not. I must really be on my way."

Alondra crossed the grove of bamboo, and there, she caught a glimpse of red hair.

"Oh! Hello, is there anyone there?"she called excitedly. "Please, maybe you can help me. I'm looking for someone by the name of Olwen! It's important that I find her."

She knew that what she had seen was, of course, a person. She caught up with her, grabbed her hand, but let go extremely quickly. She looked at her face with an expression of surprise.

"Oh, dear."said Alondra. "My adoptive mother always did say it was important to put body lotion on so that your skin didn't dry up. I guess you must not have followed that instruction."she said. "Your skin looks very scaly, not smooth."

"Who are you?"she asked Alondra.

"Well, my name is Alondra. I'm looking for someone named Olwen Pendennis. Do you know her? I didn't know that there were aliens here on Isis. Well, you know, at least aliens who could walk and talk like people. Wow, and to think that no one in the colony knew about you. But never mind, do you know her?"

"Why are you looking for her? You're not from the colony? Why did you come? Isis is quarantined."

"Yes, it is, but I came because of something important. Something, I believe, I don't have to share with you, but rather with her. So if you will be so kind, I will continue my search for her."

"Wait. I am Olwen Pendennis, the Keeper of the Isis Light."

Alondra couldn't believe it.

"No, no, you see. I am looking for someone of my species. We should resemble each other in a few ways from what I've been told. You see, she is my identical twin."

"You are lying!"

"No, I am not."

"Why do you think I would be your twin? What are you talking about? The Keeper of the Light did not have any siblings. I did not have any siblings."

"I was sent back to Earth, due to a…condition I have. They could not treat it here, you see. My parents died, and well, I was adopted by someone else. I never knew I had a sister, much less, and identical twin. It has been quite a surprise. Can you help me find her?"

"Oh, come with me."she said. "Or, I know it is dangerous for you on the heights."

"No problem."said Alondra, as she took a few oxygen pills.

"But your breather? Your UVO suit?"

"Those went out of fashion a long time ago. Now we use oxygen tablets and force fields."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oxygen tablets? Force fields?"she asked uncertainly.

"Yes. Don't worry, I can survive on the heights just as well as any of your species on Isis. By the way, what I said was true. My adoptive mother always did say that it was important to but body lotion on. She always liked people's skin to be nice and smooth."she smiled. "I guess you don't do that here on Isis, do you?"

"I have never heard of such a thing."

"It shows."

Alondra eyed the alien's scaly, green skin.

"How could you be my sister?"she asked.

"I have already said that I am Olwen Pendeniss's sister. Olwen Pendeniss, a human, not an alien."

"I am human also."she said.

"I really don't have the time for jokes."said Alondra coldly.

"It is not a joke. It is the truth. Come, we must talk to Guardian."

"I really don't have the time to socialize."

"We must. He can clear this up. You are sure you don't need to b suited up, and carry oxygen equipment?"

"Yes."

The alien led Alondra almost to the top of a tall mountain.

"That was quite a climb."she said.

"Yes. Guardian! He shall come in just a few minutes."

A tall, golden robot entered the room.

"Yes, Olwen."

He looked at Alondra in surprise.

"Where is your breather? Your UVO suit? You are from the colony?"he asked.

"No. I am from Earth, and I don't' use a breather or suit, I use a force field and I take oxygen tablets."she said.

"My, things have changed. But Isis is a quarantined planet!"

"Guardian,"said the alien. "This woman claims to be my sister."

"I never claimed to be your sister!"said Alondra angrily. "I am here to look for the Keeper of the Isis Light!"

"I am the Keeper of the Isis Light."

"Oh, enough games! Can you help me or not?"

The alien looked up at the robot.

"But the other girl was sent to Earth before Gareth and Liz died."said the robot.

Alondra stood up.

"What girl? You mean me? Yes, I've been told. I was sent back to Earth. Originally, I was supposed to be brought back to Isis, right? But then my parents died. They told me my sister survived, the Keeper of the Isis Light. I must see her. Do you not see just how important it is? I must see her. I grew up with adoptive parents, see."

"Yes, what you are saying is all true."said the robot.

"Guardian, why have you never told me this before?"asked the alien.

"You must tell me where to find the Keeper."said Alondra.

"Oh, my."the robot seemed discerned.

"How did you know my parents?"

"I am DaCoP 43."the robot told her.

"Oh, I see, the Data Collector and Processor. Especially adapted for the exploration of new planets. Well, you must surely know where my sister is, then? Is she here?"

Alondra looked around eagerly.

"Yes, she is here."

"Where?"

"First, you must sit down, and let me explain to you."said the robot sternly.

"You do not command me."Alondra replied coldly. "You are nothing more than a robot. A servant."

"That is correct. However, you must know what has happened on Isis."

"Oh, I think I know all right. That stupid idiot they elected as president, London, or whatever his name is. He's a twisted old loony, you know. He's made the rest of them as twisted as he is."

"What do you mean?"asked the alien.

"I don't really want to talk about him. He doesn't interest me as a topic of conversation. I want to know where my sister is."

"When your parents died, and you were on Earth, your mother, Liz, gave me a solemn charge. To be the Guardian of Olwen. To keep her safe and happy. Surely you know that it is dangerous on the heights for human beings?"

Alondra sighed.

"Yes. Imagine, to be surrounded by mountains and not be able to climb them, unless you are covered from head to toe. It must be dreadful! Poor Olwen, she never really knew the true beauty of the mountains. Force fields and oxygen are very recent. Only, about twenty five years old."

"Yes. I had to consider the possibility of Olwen being imprisoned in the valley until the relief ship came to take her home to Earth, if she had wished to go. Liz asked that Olwen be happy, and I knew Olwen could not be happy growing up afraid of the ultra violet and anoxia of the mountains, so surgically and genetically, I changed her."

"What do you mean changed?"

"I made her skin thick and scaly, to protect it from ultraviolet, I gave her an extra eyelid, to protect her eyes…"

"Wait a minute, you mean to say that the alien is right when she says that she is my sister?"

"Yes."said the robot.

Alondra looked at her, and put her hands over her mouth.

"But…but…was that even right? Is it right to mess with nature? I have never felt it right to mess with genetics, you know."she said, looking at her sister. "Olwen! I am so sorry. I should not have been rude to you."

"That is quite all right. You are not disgusted at me?"she asked, surprised.

"Well, I won't deny that I am surprised, but disgusted why?"

"When the Pegasus landed, and the colonist saw me as I really am, they were disgusted. That is why I chose to live here, instead of in Cascade Valley."

Alondra nodded.

"I still don't understand. I can see your reasons for having changed my sister, but what you did was wrong. It is a question of ethics, and it is never right to mess with nature! No matter how 'justified' it might seem."she said to the robot.

"Guardian gave me a great gift. He gave me Isis."said Olwen.

"I just don't understand. I mean, it might have been difficult, true, but one could live without knowing the mountains."

"Guardian gave me a great gift."

"I see."said Alondra. "We still have the same hair and eyes."she smiled.

Olwen also smiled.

"I have been to the colony, that was where I first started to search for you. I didn't understand why they referred to the Keeper as That Old Woman. How could they!"

"What?"

"They are full of quirks and taboos."

"All of them? Surely not the ones that have left the valley and explored the other valleys of Isis."said Olwen.

"They have not explored beyond that one valley, I can guarantee you that. It's kind of ironic, isn't it? They leave Earth because they want more space, only to be crowded into one little valley here on Isis. Ha."

"Why wouldn't they explore."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe why. The stupidest reasons, really. You see, it is taboo to climb the mountains. And not just the mountains, but let me see, the end of the river, a cave, and especially the mesa and the god thing on top, as they refer to it. Would you believe it?"

Olwen looked bewildered.

"What has happened, Guardian?"she asked the robot.

"Would Mark London still be president of the settlement?"

"Why, yes. And let me tell you, a more disagreeable person I never met in all my life."

"He wasn't evil! A little selfish, maybe, but not evil!"

"You don't know much about people, Olwen. People are evil."said Alondra.

"How could you say that!"

Alondra sighed.

"It is the truth. Just how could they refer to you, the Keeper, my sister as an old woman? As death! Imagine that! Death! And even sillier, they fear death! Why would the colonists do something like that to the Keeper of the Light is what I want to know. Of course, I've never been for colonizing new planets, not after what's happened to Earth, see, but I always thought people respected the Keepers. Not to mention the fact that they do not believe in God anymore, or rather, let me correct myself right there, they do believe in God, but a different God, that being Mark London and someone to whom they refer to as Guardian. Don't ask me why, I just know what I heard. And then there is the way these people treat women! Really, I should raise a rebellion is what I should do! They seem to be second class people. Then they are very ignorant! They don't remember Earth, they think Isis is a flat piece of land, they speak of World's End! I could go on and on about their ignorance! And I thought I was stupid! But really, this is ridiculous! I am under the impression that Mr.London has everything to do with this."

"I think you are right."said Olwen.

"But why? What would be the point?"

Olwen smiled.

"Oh, it is quite a long story."

"I have all the time in the world."

"See…as Guardian told you, he changed me."

"Well, yes, but I still say it was wrong. I mean, look at me, I can live up on the height if I wanted to, and I have not been altered!"

"We did not have that technology then."said the robot.

"Why were you sent to Earth?"asked Olwen.

"My…epilepsy."said Alondra, blushing.

Olwen looked questioningly at her. The robot explained to her.

"Oh! I see…"

"I still take medication for it. I have it delivered through a matter transmitter. But back to what we were talking about, this Mr.London!"interrupted Alondra, anxious to get off the subject.

"Yes, you see…"


	8. Chapter 8

After Olwen finished telling Alondra the whole truth about what had happened on Isis during the early days of the planet, Alondra was quite shocked.

"As if they were perfect! Why would they be disgusted by you? They should be disgusted by themselves is what they should be disgusted about. Leaving Earth…"Alondra shook her head.

"Mark told me Earth was very crowded."

"Oh, it is. That doesn't mean it's right to just turn your back on the problems instead of facing them! Then again, humans were never a species to learn to set things right."

"What do you mean?"

"People never learn from their mistakes. I mean, you can't go and eat someone else's cake just because you finished yours! Before you know it, Isis will soon become a replica of Earth. And once they finish with all the planets in the galaxy, what will they do then? Move on to another galaxy? Everywhere people go, they destroy."

Olwen was quiet, remembering how she had first felt when she had observed the new settlers changing the face of the plain.

"They have not used any technology."said the robot.

"No, it's all destroyed, it seems. However, how could they make up such terrible things about you! We should go back to that valley this minute and set things right!"

"How?"

"Why, by telling everyone the truth. Not that it would be difficult. That London is nothing more than a weakling. He's a tyrant. I know that for every tyrant, someone rises up and stands up to them. I have always wanted to do something of that sort! You must come with me and tell everyone the truth."

"No. I don't think I could bear the disgust."

"But you are not disgusting."

Olwen smiled.

"Only the youngest, Jody, didn't think so."

"I don't think it's the fact that they think you are disgusting. It's…well, like I said, it's a question of ethics. It's not right to mess with nature. The robot should never have changed you, no matter how justified he might have been. The fact remains that he messed with nature, and that's just not right. I mean…well…"

"Guardian did what he had to for my own good."

"I don't think we could know that, Olwen. I mean, you would never have known the mountains, but you would never have missed them, because you would never have known them. You would just have accepted it as…a fact of life. You were never lonely because you had never known friendship, you had never known people. The same would have applied to the mountains."

"Perhaps you are right."said the robot.

"Guardian was quite right in what he did."

"He was wrong! If he hadn't have changed you, none of this would have happened. That stupid London would not have made up a stupid story about some old woman. What did you ever do to him? Did you ever hurt him? If he fell from the cliff, well, you didn't ask him to climb to the top."

"Perhaps it was that he thought I had lied to him."

"You never did."said Alondra coldly. "You told him you had never seen your own face. True, it was a surprise, but what was there to be surprised about? Anything was possible, was it not?"

"Perhaps you are right."

"You should go back to that valley."

"I don't think I can."

"I don't think it's a question of whether you can or not, but that you have to. I don't think you have a choice."

Olwen sighed.

"We must set things right."said Alondra firmly.

"You must not act out of anger."said the robot.

"It is not out of anger, but out of reason."

"What would happen to Mark London, if the people find out the truth."

"What should happen. He will simply not be president any longer, no one would believe him."

"They would think he is right when they see me."said Olwen.

"Then maybe we should resort to that as a last resort. Mr.London is wrong. Wrong! And it is in our hands to set things right. We must make a difference."

"The superstitions did not take a day to build. They took years. It will take years to get rid of them."said the robot.

"Then I suggest we get started. I should, of course, be able to prove to those people that what they were taught is no more than stupidity. First, of course, would be that ridiculous thing that the mountains are taboo. I could simply take them over the mountains, and when they see that beyond them is not World's End, they will be convinced."

"Won't it be hard to convince them to climb the mountains to begin with?"asked the robot.

"Perhaps you should come with me. If they see you, and they see that you are the Guardian or whatever, they will certainly do it. Like I said, they think you are God, which is of course, sacrilegious. One should never take the Lord's name in vain, and such."

"What would happen to Mark London?"

"Nothing, he would simply not be president anymore. He would be discredited."

"They would be disgusted at the way I am."said Olwen.

"In that case, I would like you to come back to Earth with me."said Alondra.

"Earth?"

"Why, yes. It is our home. It is terrible that you have never been to Earth."

"But Isis is my home."

"No. Humans aren't native to Isis. Humans belong on Earth."

"But Earth is overcrowded."

Alondra sighed.

"It's not right, what they're doing."she said. "They ruined Earth, our home, and now they will ruin Isis. You claim that Isis is your home, don't you? You claim to love this planet. Would you like to see it destroyed? To see it as full of disaster as Earth?"

Olwen's mind went back to the day when she had observed from the mesa as she had observed the settlers change the face of the plain. She remembered how she had hated it as they had changed it. It would never be the same again. Ever.

"I know what you mean. But they wouldn't really, would they?"

"Like I said, you don't know people, Olwen. Everywhere people go, they destroy. The only reason the other planets in the solar system are still alive, is because people can't live on them. If they could, they would already be like Earth. Isis is probably next in line."

"But then, where would they go?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask them? That's why I've always been ashamed to be a human. I envy other animals. They may not reason, as people say, but at least they can love. People can't."

Olwen thought about Alondra's words. No, she did not want beautiful Isis to be destroyed and meet the same end as Earth. Never. If it was in her hand stop it from happening…

"Very well. Guardian, we must go to Cascade Valley."she said to the robot.


	9. Chapter 9

"I must begin by making Mr.London tell the truth."

"Do you think he will?"asked Olwen.

"No. I don't think so. However, if you want to start like that, we will."said Alondra, mounting her horse.

She arrived in the valley on horseback, and rode toward the village. The people of Isis had never seen such a beast, and they ran in anger. She did not pay attention to them, simply made her way through the crowd to find Mark London. When she found him, she galloped toward him, as if to crash into him. President London ran out of the way, as the strange woman on the beast ran towards him.

"You thought you'd gotten away with everything, did you, Mark London?"she asked. "Why don't you tell the truth? Tell everyone who the real Destroyer is? Who is the true Ugly One?"

No one could understand a word she was saying. The president, however, seemed terrified.

"The Ugly One is that one who…"

"I don't care for your stupid superstitions! I want the truth! I know the truth, London! And I will force it out of you. You say that the robot is the Shining One who is good? That he set the taboos? Very well. He will now tell you who really set the taboos. Guardian!"

The robot emerged from the Cascades. No one knew what to do. Some people began to bow.

"NO!"exclaimed Mark London.

"Why, now, look everyone! The President is afraid of the Guardian!"said Alondra.

"You have been misled."said Guardian. He pointed to Mark London. "This man has lied to you."

"I have not lied!"exclaimed London. "I have told the truth! If I truly lied why you the one here? What about her? Why doesn't she come? Then you will see who lied!"

"You truly want to see Olwen, Mr.London?"asked Alondra, amused. "Why, I thought she practically scared the living daylights out of you!"

"I merely want it known who lied."

"I don't think that's hard, after we listen to the Guardian. To the Shining One."

"No, don't listen to him!"

"Don't listen to the Shining One? But he is the Shining One, Mr.London! Don't you yourself teach the children that they must obey the taboos and ask no questions because the Shining One made the taboos?"

"I did not make any taboos. Nothing on Isis is taboo, not for anyone."said the Guardian. "However, living on the heights can be dangerous for Earth people, due to the high ultra-violet, and the low oxygen. However, as I have just found out with Miss Alondra here, on Earth, they have come up with a new technology that will permit you to climb the heights without a UVO suit and oxygen equipment."

Alondra dismounted her horse.

"Yes, that's true. However, you will not leave this valley, until you learn everything. And remember Earth."

Alondra stayed on Isis, helping the settlers remember their beginnings, with the help of Guardian, Olwen, and the elders. Mark London was president of the settlement no longer. He was merely treated as one of the elders. He was forbidden to leave the valley, to get away from the shame.

"I never thought I'd ever visit another planet."she said, as she prepared to leave for Earth. "I was always against colonizing."

She looked around.

"Quite a beautiful place. It's a pity it might end up like Earth."

"Do you miss Earth?"asked Olwen.

"Oh, yes. Perhaps, if you would reconsider, Olwen, you could come back. And perhaps we could change you back. After all, if it was about the mountains, well, with the new technology, you would still be as free as you always were on Isis."

Olwen smiled. She had tried to stay as far from the colonists as possible, as she could still feel their repulsion.

"We are, after all, twins. We should look alike."

Olwen laughed.


End file.
